


Kiss My Broke Ass

by papacoups



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged up characters, Jeonghan is a kindergarten teacher!!, Joshua is a somewhat broke college dropout, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy!S.Coups, Tags will be updated as story updates, idk man, implied sexual content here and there probably, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papacoups/pseuds/papacoups
Summary: Joshua Hong doesn’t go to bars or clubs. Joshua Hong doesn’t get attracted to hot older men. Joshua Hong certainly does not want to kiss a sexy older man.Except he does.[Contains: Sugar Daddy stuff, Age difference]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something i started writing a while ago idk  
> i have a good amount pre-written but i still wont update consistently or anything
> 
> i’m lowkey terrified posting this but whatever

You would never find Joshua Hong going to a club by himself. He has never been one for ear-numbingly loud music and horny, drunk people grinding on each other. So how does he explain his current situation?

It was three o’clock on a Friday afternoon. Joshua had just came home, to his friend’s apartment, he should say, from an exhausting day at the school he works at. Not quite works but assist in classes where help is needed and monitor hallways.

Joshua’s friend, Jeonghan is a kindergarten teacher and was able to pull some strings and convince the principal to hire Joshua. Joshua wasn’t paid as much but it was enough to survive and help Jeonghan pay for their shared apartment.

Joshua was helping Jeonghan grade a collection of scribbled syllables and crayon portraits when Jeonghan had said “Shua, we should go somewhere tonight. Soonyoung invited us both to hang out at a club. He’ll be here at nine. It’s okay if you don’t want to go. I know you have a shift tomorrow, too.”

Now, Joshua was going to say no. He was going to kindly refuse and stay home to catch up on some animes but somehow he found himself in the back of Jeonghan’s car with one of Soonyoung's friends. Seokmin, he thinks is his name.

Joshua felt the music thumping as he entered the club. The smell of sweat and alcohol was dizzying. Joshua was about to tell Jeonghan he wanted to go home but he found that the three men he had arrived with were already sucked in by the crowd. Joshua sighed and decided to sit at the bar to have a drink. He was never really one for alcohol but he always appreciated a glass of wine.

Joshua sat on a plush seat, sitting a stool away from an older man, probably somewhere in his thirties, who was dressed in black. He kindly asked for a glass of whatever red wine would cost the least and slipped the bartender the amount needed.

“You seem a little young to be in a club,” Joshua heard a deep voice say next to him. He turned to see the man in black had moved to sit closer to Joshua, giving him a good view of the man’s styled jet black hair and his face. Joshua found himself captured by the man’s handsome features, though he wouldn’t admit to that.

“I’m 22,” Joshua deadpanned before taking a rather large sip from his drink.

“You still don’t seem to be the kind of person to be here,” the man said, leaning against the counter. Joshua took note of how the man’s black button-up seemed a little tight at his chest. The brunette couldn’t help but bite his lip.

“I was dragged by a few friends,” Joshua answered after a second. He frowned slightly when he caught a glimpse of Jeonghan grinding on a tall, tanned man. “You seem like you have much better things to do than be here,” Joshua said to avoid an awkward silence between him and the older man.

“You’re not wrong,” the man chuckled. Joshua would be lying if he said the chuckle wasn’t at all attractive. “But everyone deserves a break.”

Joshua looked down at his now empty wine glass. He was about to ask the bartender for another glass when the man next to him asked for two drinks that Joshua had never heard of.

“I never asked for this,” Joshua said when the man gave him the alcoholic concoction. “I don’t even know your name.” Joshua spoke quickly as he made a sudden realization. “I’m not some two dollar whore. I’m- I’m gonna go—“

“No wait,” the man said before Joshua stood up. “That’s not why I bought you a drink. I’m no dirty old man. I’m simply being nice.”

Joshua was hesitant to accept the gesture.

“My name is Choi Seungcheol,” the man said, sliding Joshua a business card with his personal phone number scribbled on it. Joshua took a sip from the sugary drink before reading the card.

“CEO, huh?” Joshua mumbled to himself before looking at this Choi Seungcheol. “I’m Joshua Hong.”

“Joshua Hong,” Seungcheol echoed. “Tell me a little bit about yourself.”

“Uh, I was born in America. I moved here a few years ago,” Joshua explained. “I moved to get away from my family. I’m an assistant elementary teacher now. I’d become an actual teacher but I dropped out of college. I also work at a coffee shop on the weekends which is hell.” He took a sip from his drink, starting to like the sweet beverage. “Really just working to survive.”

“Survive?” Seungcheol questioned with a gentle yet curious expression. “And what do you mean ‘get away from your family’?”

Joshua thought about how to word his next answer. “It’s a boring story, really. I’d rather not get into it.”

“I’d love to hear it,” Seungcheol sipped his drink. “That is if you’re comfortable with sharing.”

“I’m not exactly wanted at home. That’s all,” Joshua managed to pull his gaze away from the stunning man. “What about you?”

“You don’t want to hear about some old man’s life,” Seungcheol smirked, making Joshua pout in a much too adorable manner. Joshua doesn’t know if he only imagined Seungcheol biting his lip.

“Shua~” a voice said. Joshua turned around to see his pink haired friend and all of his drunk glory. “I think- I think it might be time you—“ Jeonghan hiccuped, not being able to finish his sentence.

“Sorry, Mr. Choi,” Joshua apologized, standing up from the stool. “I have to go. Thank you for the drink.”

“Call me Seungcheol,” he gave Joshua a smile. “And anything for you, kitten.”

Joshua blushed at the nickname. “Please do not call me that.” The brown haired boy wrapped an arm around his stumbling friend. “I’ll be going now.”

“You can call me anytime,” Seungcheol gave Joshua a wink before the younger man walked away, presumably to find his other friends.

—-

Joshua had dropped off Seokmin and Soonyoung at their apartment building and was now pulling up into the familliar parking lot. Joshua had to shake Jeonghan awake as he wasn’t strong enough to carry his friend. It took the pair a good fifteen minutes to make it from the car to their apartment door with Jeonghan stumbling and threatening to sleep on the ground.

Once Jeonghan was passed out in his own bed, Joshua sat alone in his bedroom. It was nearing midnight and Joshua couldn’t fall asleep. His thoughts were filled with Choi Seungcheol.

He seemed nice, maybe a little too nice. Part of Joshua wanted to trust the man and talk to him more. The other part of him believed that all Seungcheol wanted was to get into Joshua’s pants. But if all he wanted was Joshua’s ass why would he give his phone number…

No, Joshua was not about to get interested in some man he met at some club. Seungcheol may have been extremely attractive with a deep, sexy voice but no, Joshua told himself. Besides, Seungcheol is like what? Thirty-something? Joshua realized he had no idea how old Seungcheol is but he had to be older than Joshua.

That doesn’t matter though, Joshua told himself. When he wakes up he won’t even remember who Choi Seungcheol is.

Oh how wrong he was.

—-

Joshua sat on the sofa, a bowl of partially-soggy cereal on his lap. Choi Seungcheol was still on his mind. Joshua couldn’t get the image of beautiful red lips, sharp jawline, and perfectly styled back hair out of his head. He couldn’t help the blush that crept onto his cheeks when he thought about that tight black button up.

It was sometime around seven when the brunette heard a whiny “Shuaaa” from the hallway. Joshua turned to see Jeonghan, shirtless and leaning on the wall.

“Good morning,” Joshua smirked. “Isn’t it a bit early for you to be up?”

“I couldn’t go back to sleep.” Jeonghan’s pink hair was sticking up in more than one place, making him look a lot like the main character of an anime. Joshua laughed to himself after making the comparison.

“You got pretty hammered last night. Soonyoung and his friend too.”

“Shit, did you drive them home?” Jeonghan asked, sitting himself down next to his friend.

“Yeah, don’t worry,” Joshua put his bowl on the coffee table in front of them. “With how much you drink I’m surprised people let you around small children,” he teased.

“You say that every time I drink, Shua,” Jeonghan pouted, laying down across Joshua’s lap. “God, my head hurts so much,” the pink-haired boy mumbled.

“Not every time. Just every time you’re drunk enough to get taken home by some stranger.” Joshua shoved Jeonghan lightly. “I have to get ready for work, Hannie.”

Jeonghan whined but sat up anyway. Joshua stood up and took his bowl to the sink before making his way to his bedroom. The brunette grabbed a hopefully clean uniform shirt, a pair of slim jeans, and a pair of boxers. He then went into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Joshua decided that he would have enough time to take a shower and walk to work.

Joshua started the shower and undressed. He looked at himself in the mirror for a second before stepping into the warm water.

This is probably the worst possible time to think about Seungcheol, Joshua thought. No matter how hard he tried to distract himself, he found his thoughts trailing back to him.

Styled back hair, large eyes, sharp jawline, lips that would look good around— No.

Joshua couldn’t shake the image of the tight button-up out of his head. There was something about the man’s muscular body that made Joshua want to cling onto him. He wanted Seungcheol to hold him and let Seungcheol’s hands roam around his body, touching and feeling where they pleased.

These undeniably arousing thoughts and the steamy atmosphere of the shower really was the worst possible situation for Joshua at this moment. Blood rushed south as his thoughts continued. No, Joshua told himself, he was not about to touch himself to thoughts about some older man.

The brunette turned the faucet, flinching at the cold water assaulting his too hot skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of important?:  
> i’ll update this story whenever i have one full chapter prewritten
> 
> ex: i have chapter three done so i’m posting two. when four is done i’ll post three and so on
> 
> still no real schedule but at least i have somethin going idk

There were significantly less customers, Joshua noticed, even earlier this morning the shop wasn’t as full. He stood at the counter, leaning on the smooth surface. His eyes scanned over the few customers at their tables. Some had laptops, others books. They were all their usual customers, he noted.

“Slow day, hyung?” his coworker, Hansol thought aloud, wiping at the equipment.

Joshua hummed in response, not bothering to look at the boy. “It’s nice, if not a little boring.”

“I’ll be in the break room,” Hansol said. “Tell me if you need me.”

The little bell above the door rang, causing Joshua to jerk his head up, suddenly standing straight. Joshua swears he almost fainted when he saw who the customer was. There was no mistaking those large eyes and gorgeous lips.

It was him, Choi Seungcheol.

“Good morning, Joshua,” the man smiled as he stepped up to the counter.

“H-hello Mr. Choi,” Joshua stuttered.

Seungcheol pouted slightly which damn, somehow made the sexy man look almost adorable. “I told you that you can call me Seungcheol.”

“Sorry, Seungcheol,” Joshua rubbed at his neck. “So uhh, what would you like?”

“Medium americano, kitten,” Seungcheol had that smirk on his face again. One that Joshua hadn’t forgotten from the night before.

“Don’t- Please don’t call me ‘kitten’,” Joshua felt his cheeks turn pink as he tapped on the tablet in front of him. “Four thousand won,” Joshua read, though he had the prices memorized at this point. “Would you like the receipt?”

Seungcheol gave Joshua the exact amount before answering “no thank you” as Joshua put the money in the register. The younger turned away and began making the drink.

“I didn’t expect you to work in this coffee shop, darling.” Joshua could hear Seungcheol’s smile. His face reddened at the nickname.

“Well I didn’t expect to see you of all people here,” Joshua half-mumbled as he handed the hot beverage to the much hotter man. Joshua fought the urge to flinch when Seungcheol’s hand brushed against his own. “who even drinks coffee at eleven?”

“A very busy businessman,” Seungcheol answered. “What time do you get off?”

“Not until noon,” Joshua responded, looking up and Seungcheol. “I-If you want I can tell my friend to cover for me. He’s in the break room, I can go get him.” What was he saying? Seungcheol hadn’t even asked him to hang out.

The older man seemed to think for a second. “I have a meeting at one, so if you’re interested in having an early lunch with me I’d suggest you do.”

Joshua’s heart stopped. “I-I would love to,” Joshua stammered. He quickly added “Just to- Just to get out of here.”

Seungcheol gave Joshua a warm smile.

“I-I’ll go tell him,” Joshua said as he started untying his apron from behind. The brunette walked into a room near the back of the building. The door he walked into read “employees only”. “Hansol, I’m gonna need you to cover for me until the end of our shift.”

The younger boy was sitting on an old plush seat, a laptop on his thighs. “You, Joshua Jisoo Hong, self proclaimed ‘church-hyung’, ditching work?”

“Only for today,” Joshua responded, hanging up his apron and pulling on his grey hoodie to hide the ugly brown uniform shirt. “I’m uh, going out for an early lunch… Wiiiiiith a guy, maybe.” The brunette picked up his backpack, shoving his phone into the small bag.

“Damn, my innocent hyung is growing up,” Hansol joked, shutting his laptop. “It feels like just yesterday you threw up after kissing a boy in this very room.”

“We don’t talk about that,” Joshua smacked Hansol lightly on the shoulder. “And in my defense it was Jeonghan’s crappy attempt at cooking breakfast. I’ll be going now. See you tomorrow.”

“Text me the saucy details,” the younger winked.

“There’s going to be no sauce involved, Hansol,” Joshua said as he left the room to go back to Choi Seungcheol.

“Ready to go?” the man asked him. Joshua noticed Seungcheol’s eyes moving down the younger’s body. Was he checking him out?

“Yeah,” Joshua answered with a sigh. The brunette noticed Seungcheol throw away his empty coffee cup as they walked out of the shop. Joshua flinched when he felt Seungcheol’s hand on his lower back, holding him in an almost protective way. Seungcheol walked him to an expensive looking, sleek black car. Seungcheol opened the car door for Joshua and watched the brunette as he sat inside. The older man closed the door and got into the driver’s seat.

“So… where to?” Joshua asked awkwardly, playing with his backpack.

“It’s a surprise,” Seungcheol answered in a slightly sing-songy voice as he started the car. Joshua pouted, looking like a toddler. “You’re so cute when you make that face.”

Joshua looked down at his hands, trying to subtly hide his now blushing face. “I was- I was wondering,” Joshua cleared his throat. “How old are you?”

Seungcheol’s smile fell slightly, but it was on his face in less than a second. “How old do you think I am?”

Joshua didn’t know how to answer without sounding rude. “Thirtyyy….” Joshua started.

“Four,” Seungcheol finished. “I’m thirty four.”

Joshua just nodded his head and continued staring at his hands. Twelve year age gap, Joshua thought.

The car stopped at a barbecue place that he and Jeonghan had seen many times but never ate at. The two got off the car, Seungcheol wrapping his arm around Joshua’s waist again. The younger didn’t feel the need to ask Seungcheol to stop. They were seated almost immediately at a table for two and Seungcheol told Joshua “order whatever you like. Don’t worry about the price, I have that covered.”

They ate in almost-silence with little to no conversation. Their lack of communication was partially caused by Joshua being too absorbed in the food to think about anything else. He almost didn’t notice Seungcheol staring at him with a slight smile on his face. Almost.

“So, what’s your deal?” Joshua asked once he finished eating and Seungcheol paid. “Have a wife and kids? A man like you can’t possibly be single.” Joshua mentally slapped himself for that last statement.

“I appreciate the compliment, darling, but I am not in a committed relationship, nor am I interested in women,,” Seungcheol’s smile grew the smallest bit when he saw Joshua’s light blush from the pet name. The older crept his hand onto the table, taking Joshua’s hand in his. “I haven’t been interested in anyone, actually..” He rubbed the smooth skin with his thumb as Joshua’s face reddened.

The two made eye contact and Joshua couldn’t find it in himself to look away. Curse this man for being so enchanting. Joshua wants to punch him in his handsome face… using his own face… softly… on the lips. He knew how dumb he must look with his lips parted slightly and red dusting his cheeks.

Apparently, Seungcheol thought otherwise. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” He said softly. “You have very stunning eyes. Almost like those of a cat.”

“Th-thank you,” Joshua was visibly flustered by the compliment. Should he compliment Seungcheol back? He couldn’t just say that he’s sexy, that’s too direct. The brunette admired the man’s long eyelashes and large eyes. They are almost like a camel— No, Joshua told himself. He will not call this man a camel.

“A camel?” Seungcheol asked, doing that damned almost-pout.

Joshua was ready to jump into a microwave and blow himself up. Or throw himself into the depths of the Atlantic Ocean. He seriously just called the sexy Choi Seungcheol a camel.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve been compared to one,” Seungcheol sighed but he showed no signs of annoyance. Joshua was at a loss for words at this point. He stared dumbly at the man holding his hand, rubbing circles into his skin.

That was when Seungcheol’s phone went off. He fished his phone out of his pocket with his unoccupied hand.

“Mingyu-ssi,” he spoke into his phone. His face scrunched slightly as he listened to the caller. “Message me the rescheduled time later, I’m occupied at the moment. Enjoy your weekend.”

Joshua gave Seungcheol a curious look as the elder put his phone away.

“It seems we have time, my meeting has just been canceled,” Seungcheol said with a smooth voice. He squeezed Joshua’s hand lightly. “Would you like to do anything today?”

Joshua thought for a moment.

“I heard a new mall opened nearby,” Joshua said.

“Perfect, we can go my kitten,” Seungcheol smiled, letting go of Joshua’s hand. The younger missed the warm feeling almost immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wont lie this chapter is really short  
> i felt like it was better this way? idk i cut a bit out if it and made it part of chapter four
> 
> i hope you enjoy nonetheless!

Joshua came home that day with two shopping bags of clothes that he didn’t buy. Seungcheol insisted that he paid for whatever Joshua wanted. Joshua would find a nice shirt or a pair of expensive jeans and the clothes would land right back on their rack once the boy read their prices. Then Seungcheol would pick up the items again and say with a smile “I’ll buy these for you, baby.”

“Where have you been?” Joshua as was asked right when he entered the apartment. Jeonghan was on the couch with his laptop on the arm of the seat.

“Oh. Nowhere,” Joshua lied, kicking off his shoes.

“What’s it the bags, Hong?” Jeonghan questioned before Joshua was able to go to his room.

“Clothes. I went to the mall.”

Jeonghan sat up and looked at his roommate. “Without me? And where’d you get the money for that anyway. Last time I checked we’re both almost-broke.”

“Uh,” Joshua thought for a moment. “A friend. A guy.”

Jeonghan was clearly unsatisfied with this answer. “Friend? Who is it, Shua?”

“Oh, just… Some guy I know,” Joshua toyed with the strings of the bags, avoiding Jeonghan’s eyes.

“Joshua,” Jeonghan said, slightly softer this time. “We share everything with each other, right? I told you when I almost threw up after giving some dude head. So you can tell me who this ‘friend’ is.”

Joshua sighed, giving up. “I met a guy at the bar. He’s a CEO and uh, he took me out for lunch… and then he bought me clothes.” Joshua contemplated adding that this ‘guy’ is twelve years older than him—

“Twelve years?” Jeonghan’s shock voice asked. Joshua should really pay attention to what he’s saying and what he’s thinking. “Wh- Joshua Jisoo Hong!” Jeonghan scolded in a very motherlike manner.

“What? It’s not like I’m interested in him or anything,” Joshua muttered, avoiding eye-contact. To be completely honest, Joshua doesn’t know if he really is interested in Seungcheol.

“Still! This guy could be a creep,” Jeonghan crossed his arms. “I don’t want my little Shua being exposed to dangerous people.”

“He’s not a creep, he’s actually very nice, Jeonghan,” Joshua began walking to his bedroom.

“He could be luring you in! Next thing you know you’re on your knees with a chain around your neck and cock down your throat!” Jeonghan rambled as be followed his roommate.

“Jeonghan!” Joshua threw his bags onto his neatly made bed and took a moment to calm down. “He doesn’t seem to be that kind of person, okay?” He sat criss cross on his bed.

“Just,” Jeonghan sighed. “Be safe, alright? Tell me  
if anything weird happens?”

“Of course, I’ll let you know,” Joshua began taking his new clothes out of the bags.

“I’m gonna go shower, Shu,” Jeonghan said as he left Joshua’s room, closing the door softly.

Jeonghan has a good point, Joshua thought to himself. But Seungcheol is nice, right?

—-

[Received 10:57 pm]   
Seungcheol: Would you like to get together tomorrow? Maybe go somewhere?

That night Joshua had time to think about Seungcheol, despite the man being the only thing he ever thinks about. The difference between those times and now, he is alone.

[Sent 11:00 pm]  
Joshua: Where is somewhere?

[Received 11:01 pm]  
Seungcheol: Wherever you’d like, darling.

Jeonghan is out with Soonyoung and a few other guys, leaving the boy alone. Joshua had refused their offer, claiming to be tired.

[Sent 11:05 pm]  
Joshua: There’s a park not too far from the school I work at. Maybe we could go there? I normally have little sessions with my guitar there..

[Received 11:07 pm]  
Seungcheol: Of course, kitten! You should bring your guitar tomorrow. I’ll meet you there around 2? I’m not available until then.

And he is tired, just not in the sense he would like to rest. He’s tired of thoughts of Seungcheol plaguing is mind with tight button-ups and sexy slicked-back hair. He shouldn’t find this man so hot, so sinfully sexy, but there was no escape.

[Sent 11:09 pm]  
Joshua: Sounds good.

[Received 11:08 pm]  
Seungcheol: Great! Goodnight, now. Don’t stay up too late, my pet. <3

[Sent 11:09 pm]  
Joshua: Goodnight

Joshua wants to kiss this man, and have Seungcheol’s firm arms wrapped around his rather slim waist. He wants Seungcheol to kiss down his neck and pin him to a wall or bed, stripping him slowly...

Joshua pulled out his Bible out of his bedside drawer.

—-

Seungcheol smiled at Joshua’s text as he put his phone down.

He wasn’t normally the kind of person to go for younger men, but there was something about this Joshua Hong that he really likes. Maybe it’s his cat-like eyes and pretty lips or calming aura. Whatever it is, Seungcheol likes it and he likes it a lot.

Seungcheol wants to hold the young man in his arms and protect him from the world. Hold the oh so delicate Joshua Hong in his arms and kiss him on his pretty pinkish lips. Seungcheol wants to put his hands on Joshua’s almost feminine hips and pull him closer. He hates himself for these thoughts, but Joshua looks so precious and pure that Seungcheol almost wants to ruin him. Seungcheol wants to be the only one who gets to see Joshua lying on his bed, gripping the sheets as—

God, he’s gross. Seungcheol feels like he’s such a pervert. Maybe he is a disgusting old man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick note:  
> thanks to everyone who has read, left kudos, and commented?? like wow???   
> comments are always appreciated  
> i really love reading comments honestly   
> anywayyy  
> until next chapter <3


End file.
